Typically, a double clutch transmission receives power from an engine through two clutches and two shafts. That is, the double clutch transmission includes two input shafts and two output shafts. The power is input to each input shaft from the engine through the two clutches, respectively, and each input shaft includes a plurality of drive gears, and each output shaft includes a plurality of driven gears.
A plurality of synchronizers are disposed to each output shaft and rotation speeds of the output shaft and the input shaft are synchronized therethrough. However, according to the double clutch transmission of the prior art, problems such as noise occur in a part of the input shaft to which a flywheel is connected and durability is deteriorated. In addition, durability of the input shaft is deteriorated and noise occurs in the input shaft because an imbalance often occurs in the two input shaft.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.